cardfightacademyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Trade Center
The Academy's place to trade and sell cards Trade Offers (21-9)Writer: http://cardfightacademyrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Writer7/Student_Data for anything, PM me or message me on my wall for a trade Penguin90 is selling GBD, cocytus R and leo R (pm for negotiations) Metrona is selling... any card you can give me a good offer for in http://cardfightacademyrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Metrona/Student_Data (tell me in chat) Seal To End All - Selling Star Vader Chaos Breaker Dragon for 2000 CP (PM for negotiations) XrosHearts - Selling or Trading a Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashley. accepting offers AxisLight: http://cardfightacademyrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:AxisLight/Student_Data Looking for the cards below: *Wingal Brave x1 *Margal x4 *Pixy fife and drum x2 *Future kngiht llew x2 *Flash Shield Iseult x3 *Lake Maiden, Lien x2 *Toypugal x2 *Young Pegasus Knight x2 *Battle flag knight constance x1 *blaster blade x1 *Great sage barron x2 Pm me offers BlackMist4848 is Looking For: *Goddess of Good Luck, Fortuna *Goddess of Self-Sacrifice, Kushinada *Many Genesis stuff TurtleSaurus Looking For: *Doreen the Thruster *Amon *Amon "R" *Nearly all the House of Amon cards Waynechua311 is Selling 1x Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom 1x Valeria 1x Basil 1x Eugene Radiant Blaster Knight is looking for: 2x Dimensional Robo, Dailander 1x Dimensional Robo, Daishield 3x Dimensional Robo, Daidragon 3x Dark Dimensional Robo, Reverse Daiyusha 4x Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daiyusha XrosHearts is looking for: *Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon *Eradicator, Gaunlet Buster Dragon *Revenger, Raging Form Dragon *Revenger Perfect Guard *Eradicators Perfect Guard Xeamnz is currently having a sale http://cardfightacademyrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Xeamnz/Xeamnz/StudentData#comm-3087 Past Trades (09/20/13) Xeamnz traded the following GB deck to XrosHearts for 0 CP - g3 - 4 barbaros, 4 nightstorm, g2 - 4 blueblood, 3 corrupt dragon, 2 nightmist, 2 skeleton swordsman, g1 - 4 romario, 4 samurai spirit, 1 dancing cutlass, 3 King Seahorse, 2 Child Frank, g0 - nightkid, 4 rouge, 4 cannonball, 4 lookout, 4 nightflare (9/21/13) Radiant Blaster Knight sold Earnest Star-Vader Selenium to RoxasXsora for 150CP (9/21/13)Penguin90 bought Stealth Ogre of Feast, Shutenmaru off Seal To End All for 10CP (9/21/13)Xeamnz buys Peter the Ghostie from Radiant Blaster Knight for 30 CP (9/21/13) Radiant Blaster Knight trades School Punisher, Leopald Reverse for Penguin90's Dimensional Robo, Daishield (9/21/13)Penguin90 traded Cobalt Wave Dragon for Shura Stealth Dragon, Kujikiri Kongou (9/21/13) ReverseX buys a Rising Ripple for 80 CP from Writer7 (9/21/13) LegendCallerL buys a Battle Sister, Eclair at 50 CP from Turtlesaurus (9/21/13) Jyuanstein buys a Dan Dan and Rising Phoenix at 50 CP from YHZ17 (9/21/13)TurtleSaurus trades a Poison Juggler for a hells deal. (9/21/13)TurtleSaurus trades a Dark Bond Trumpeter for 50cp and a Hell's Deal (9/21/13) TurtleSaurus trades a Moon Commander for a Cruel Hand with Charizard203 (9/21/13) RoxasXsora bought Demonic Eye Monster, Gorgon for 10 CP from Charizard203 (9/21/13) Jyuasnteisn traded Deadly Swordsman and Deadly Nightmare for 3 Gatling Claw Dragon from Xeamnz. (9/21/13) Metrona traded Extending Black Rings, Pleiades for Abyssal Sniper from Charizard203. (09/21/13) CrisomeXmulti traded ildona to Xeamnz for a Cheer girl, Marilyn (09/21/13) XrosHearts bought Homing Eradicator, Rochishin for 80 CP from Charizard203. (9/21/13) Charizard traded his Ron Geenlin for Turtlesauruses Lanthunum and 10CP. (9/21/13) TurtleSaurus trades his Toypugal to AxisLight for 50 CP (9/22/13) Charizard203 Traded May Rain Liberator, Bruno to ChosenWanderer for Star-vader, Dust Tail Unicorn and10 CP. (9/22/13) RoxasXsora traded 1100 CP to Charizard1203 for Dark Dimensional Robo, "Reverse" Daiyusha (9/22/13) Charizard203 sold Spinbau Revenger for 20 CP to Ifraid. (9/22/13) TurtleSaurus traded Moon Commander for Cruel Hand with Charizard (9/22/13) XrosHearts traded Battle Maiden, Tamayorihime for Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu with BlackMist4848. (9/22/13) Radiant Blaster Knight traded Emerald Shield, Paschal to Metrona for his Stealth Beast, Mijingakure (9/22/13) Radiant Blaster Knight trades Shura Stealth Dragon, Kabuki Kongou and Stealth Beast, Mijingakure to Penguin90 for Dark Dimensional Robo, Reverse Daiyusha (9/22/13) LegendCallerL purchased High Dog Breeder, Akane, Pongal, Knight of Truth, Gordan, and E-Alarmer from Xeamnz for 60 CP. (9/22/13) Penguin90 sold Dimensional Robo Daiheart to Radiant Blaster Knight for 150CP (9/22/13) LegendCallerL purchased Dignified Silver Dragon from BlackMist4848 for 80 CP.